1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for use in supporting a component to be mounted on a body frame of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique regarding a mounting bracket for use in supporting an engine on a body frame of a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-5-97059.
As a whole, the mounting bracket of this type is formed thick, including a mounting portion on which a component to be mounted is mounted, as the component tends to be heavy. With the thick mounting bracket, a difference in thickness between the mounting bracket itself and a plate material constituting the vehicle body frame is too big, and therefore, the thick mounting bracket cannot be secured to the vehicle body frame using resistance welding. Due to this, MIG (metal inert gas) welding is normally used to secure manually the mounting bracket to the vehicle body frame.
When attempting to weld the mounting bracket to the vehicle body frame using the MIG welding as described above, however, the welding cost is increased by the adoption of the MIG welding, and the labor cost is also increased due to the manual operation that is inherent in the MIG welding.